Sofia
Sofia is the former main antagonist and now, one of the supporting characters of Candy Series. She made her debut in Reaching for the Stars: Friendship as the opposing character to Candy JEM. Sofia is described as one of the four 'princesses' of Sacred Hearts Primary School alongside Emilia, Qistina and Zara. History In Sofia's early years, she was a tragically misguided person who only acts the way she does because of her influence from Lily, who she was once very attached to. In keeping her in line with their tight standards on what being a member of the family entails and also with Pavlovian behavioral conditioning, possibly even combined with mental abuse of some sort. Sofia strongly believes that she should distant herself between her and the less wealthy due to bad influence from her cousin.Style With Substance: Savvy, page 22 Sometime after getting into Sacred Hearts Primary School, Sofia became popular in school for her family's wealth and social stature. Hence getting a reputation as one of the school's "princesses". Since then, Sofia became close friends with Emilia, Zara and Qistina who are of equal wealth as her. Appearance Sofia bears a striking resemblance to her mother. She has cerise eyes and has shoulder-length magenta hair with fringe that covers her forehead and part of her eyebrows. She is tall (bearing a height of 146cmSeason of Blossoms: Growing Up, page 37) and has a slender figure. Sofia was also known to have hairy legs, as said by Joni when she was compared with Mia in Little Ladies: Courtesy.Little Ladies: Courtesy, page Sofia is considered to be rather attractive, as both Richard and his mother commented that she looked like a doll.citation needed Along with most other characters, she consistently change her clothing occasionally. According to most of her schoolmates, especially Richard, the clothes that she wears are outrageous, but her sense of clothes soon improved after some time and started to wear more modest clothing. Personality Sofia is a narcissist; vain, spoilt, bratty and arrogant person. She is considerably short-tempered and even the slightest provocation could trigger her anger. Hence to a point of physically abusing people, noticeable Zara and Qistina; Sofia threw her self-made pencil holder of hers to her two friends when they insisted on befriending Candy JEM, and pulling their hair when they do not agree with her opinion. Sofia lorded her wealth that her family has and tend to disdainfully treat the less wealthy and/or those that she dislike. Lily spoiled the latter and even encourage and supports her behaviour, which have greatly affected Sofia's psyche, to the point of valuing what her cousin drived into her, noticeably attention, money and pride. She also bears a rather flamboyant and egotistical nature (a perfect contrast to Mia's composed, shy and well-collected demeanor). As Sofia always wanted all the attention to herself from people at times. Despite the way she presents herself. Sofia reveals to have a softer and warmer side. As the series progresses, Sofia became more considerate and open-minded to the people around her and learns to understand their feelings. Later on, Sofia showed a more light-hearted and serene side of her, displaying altruistic traits when her classmates tried to dissuade otherwise. She also has a slight or even complete change of heart towards everyone such as Richard and Joni, as she genuinely cared for them despite not really showing it. Abilities Intelligence Sofia on several occasions displayed intelligence in several aspects of life. The most noticeable is when she got between 11th to 20th place in her class, hence showing her to be rather academically inclined.Top of the Class: Academics Sofia occasionally showcased her knowledge and quick thinking, noted when she knew a way to treat motion sickness as she applies it on Joni during their flight to Langkawi, and when she gave advice to Joni on how to cure her Hay Fever. Singing Sofia displays her talent in singing ever since her debut, when she sang alongside Zara and Qistina and left the audiences (the classmates) cheered in awe. Sofia seem to showcase pride in her ability and even grew ambitious, as she, without a hint of pessimism, reveals her dream occupation is to become a singer. Sofia also expresses knowledge and interest in music, as she was known to acknowledging Mikael's songs and remembering their lyrics and meanings by heart. Sofia even impresses Mikael, to a degree of letting him making the decision to replace Joni with her. Other Media Candy Careers Card Game 1.0 and 2.0 Sofia, along with many other characters, are depicted and designed in several cards as performing different types of occupations. She is depicted as: * Latin Dancer * Painter * Guide * Singer * Actor Candy Cuties Sofia along with all the other chaacters of Candy Series are featured in the Spin-off Candy Cuties Series. Sofia appears in all the current volumes except volume 7 and 9. Trivia * In Dreams Take Flight: Ambition, it was revealed that Sofia's ambition is to become a singer.Dreams Take Flight: Ambition, page 48 * Sofia's laughing style is noted to be a popular troupe of a stereotypical laugh from a NoblewomanNoble Woman's laugh. * In the official Candy Series characters' stats, it was revealed that Sofia's astrological sign is Aries, therefore her birthday falls between March 20 to April 19. ** Sofia's favorite things are branded products and Guys Generation. ** Sofia's hobbies are boasting, dressing up and shopping. * As of Spick & Span: Cleanliness, it was revealed that Sofia suffered from Allergic rhintis, ''also known as ''Hay Fever. * Sofia is ranked tenth in the 2014 Candy Series characters popularity poll. References Navigation Category:Student Category:Year 5 Student Category:Female Category:Sacred Hearts Primary School Students Category:Antagonists Category:Female Supporting Characters Category:Year 5 Students Category:Year 5 Category:Kweks Category:Former Antagonists